The present invention relates generally to the electronics field and, more particularly, to an imaging device with interface features.
Imaging devices such as personal printers for the home user have become pervasive in recent years. The functionality and capabilities of these devices have also steadily increased, while their cost of ownership has decreased.
As digital photography has grown in popularity, so has the use of personal imaging devices to print digital images. An example of a personal printer that is adapted for printing digital images is the PhotoSmart(copyright) 1215 ink jet printer manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Co. One feature of the PhotoSmart 1215 printer allows a user to transfer digital images directly to the printer from a portable memory card, digital camera or other mobile device without utilizing a personal computer. To allow a user to control the transfer and printing of digital images directly from a mobile device or memory card, the 1215 printer includes nine input buttons and an LCD text screen on a front portion of the printer that faces the operator. The nine buttons allow a user to perform basic printing control functions, such as power on/off and cancel printing, as well as more advanced digital image control functions, such as selecting, editing and manipulating digital photos for printing. The 1215 printer also includes an infrared port on the front panel of the printer and two memory card slots on the side of the printer next to the input buttons. These memory card slots accept CompactFlash and SmartMedia portable memory cards.
Imaging devices such as the PhotoSmart 1215 printer are often found in homes that include users with a wide range of computer skills. Some users in the home will utilize many of the advanced features of the printer, while other more inexperienced users may be capable of using the printer only for traditional printing purposes, such as printing documents, web pages, etc. from a personal computer. For these novice users, a complex user interface on the printer can prove intimidating and confusing, particularly when their need may be only to cycle power or to cancel a print request. The front panel of the 1215 printer with its nine different buttons and LCD display is an example of a user interface that can be difficult for a novice user to negotiate.
An imaging device includes a panel having a first set of interface features located on a first surface of the panel and a second set of interface features located on a second surface of the panel. The first surface of the panel is accessible and the second surface of the panel is concealed from view when the panel is in a novice position.